Golden Eyes
by PynkStarlyte
Summary: Ryoko tells Tenchi how she feels... but something's holding Tenchi back. Ryoko, crushed, runs away. What will Tenchi do now?
1. He Doesn't Want Me

Author's note: I haven't wrote anything in a looong time. (Maybe some of you remember me as Sami Chan, BlondeSwirl, or IceMist Princess) Stupid writer's block. But all I'd like to say, is if this isn't so great, sorry!!! I'm just starting back up on my hobby of writing. = ) I plan to write this as a drama-romance, and some other fics. I love to write, but I don't come up with ideas that easily. If anyone has an idea for a fic, please leave a review telling me, and I'd be more than happy to give it a shot. Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Pfft. I don't own Tenchi Muyo!. It belongs to it's rightful creators. I couldn't think up of something so cool anyhow. -_-**  
  
--This is from Ryoko's POV (Point of view)--  
*********************  
  
Golden Eyes  
  
****  
Chapter 1 : He Doesn't Want Me  
****  
  
  
A soft breeze brushed through my pale blue hair. I could hear the short thumps from the poundings of my feet as I ran,   
searching desperately for him. For him... my Tenchi.   
  
The day was absolutely beautiful. Sunlight streaked from the tall evergreens, warming my chilled face, the sky was clear, and seemed to continue into eternity, and although it was cold enough that frost embraced the dead branches and dried out grass, I felt a warmth inside of me.   
  
I always feel that warmth when I'm around Tenchi.  
  
And there he was. His charming smile sent a chill up my spine. His eyes were warm and friendly, and the wind blew gently at his hair, which wavered in the wind.  
  
I ran to Tenchi and embraced him. He shot a surprised look into my golden eyes, smiled, and then... he frowned.  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"Yes my Tenchi?" Curiousity filled throughout my body. What was wrong?  
  
"I know you mean it well, but I prefer that you stop hugging me so much. When the other girls see this, they get the wrong impression. I'm not in love with any of you right now, so please try and understand that. I need my time, too."   
  
I was crushed. Did he not want me?   
  
"Tenchi... I... I don't know what to say. I love you... and that will never change. It doesn't matter what the other girls- or anyone else in this world says. I love you. And although I know you need time, I don't understand why you don't love me too. I'd do anything for you..."  
  
My heart fluttered wildly.  
  
"Ryoko, I..."  
  
I could see that Tenchi was out of words. That was one thing I couldn't stand-- when he couldn't make a decision. Maybe I was just too impatient...  
  
"Tenchi... I can't force you into love... but please, try to understand how heartbreaking this is for me."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko... I just need time."   
  
I couldn't hold it anymore. That was my biggest mistake...   
  
Tears gathered in my eyes and began to blur my vision. Shit, why did I have to start crying?  
  
Tenchi started to walk closer to me, but I was so stupid. I pushed him out of my way and ran off into the woods. Cold tears cascaded down my cheeks. Why was I crying? It wasn't that he actually said that he didn't want me.   
  
It was just the feeling... that went to my stomach and slowly ate me up. I had told him what I felt... but I guess I wasn't good enough.  
  
As I sprinted through the woods, it got darker and darker. Soon the sunlight was hidden from all of the trees, and only a dim light guided my way. I just kept running... and running... hoping to let all of my troubles behind.   
  
I've heard that love will drive you crazy.   
  
I kept on running... and running... and at some point I remember flying. How good it felt to fly... to feel the wind biting at my skin... to be weightless... to let all of my troubles behind... but was I really flying?   
  
I was falling... falling... I couldn't catch myself... and suddenly everything was gone.  
  
Darkness. 


	2. Suspicious

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo!. It belongs to it's rightful creators.  
  
--This is from Ryoko's POV (Point of view)--  
*********************  
  
Golden Eyes  
  
****  
Chapter 2 : Suspicious  
****  
  
  
"What do you mean you just found her in the middle of no where!? We can't accept anymore people! We're overfilled already!!!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Leave her?"  
  
"C'mon already... next time I won't send you out. You always end up bringing someone back... mostly women. Sometimes I wouldn't be surprised if you set traps to hurt them yourself."  
  
"Shut up already. I'm not that kind."  
  
"Riiight..."  
  
"Hey, I think she's coming back to herself..."  
  
I could hear voices, but still, everything was black. Was I dead???   
  
A cold, but soft hand stroked my cheek.   
  
  
I tried to gather my voice, and once I had enough strength to speak, I stuttered, "W-w-where am I? W-who are y-you? What ha-happened?"  
  
"Shhhhh..."   
  
I could tell it was a male. The voice had a deep, yet sensitive tone. A chill rolled throughout my body. I opened my eyes... and beside me stood a man. He looked young, maybe 20 or so. He had shaggy, chin-length, dark brown hair, and gray eyes. I had never seen anyone with gray eyes before.   
  
"Who are you?" Finally, I could speak normally. I checked out my surroundings... gray walls, stone floor, black leather chairs and the bed that I was on was made of leather, too.  
  
"Kenji Tamuro. No need to be afraid. I work for the Sakura Pirate Agency."   
  
He smirked and continued. "You are Ryoko, if I'm right."  
  
How did he know my name...?  
  
I sprung up from the bed that I had been in, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"What exactly do you want from me... ?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kenji stroked the side of my face. I immediately slapped away his hand.  
  
"Kenji, stop with your ever uncharming attitude. You're scaring her." A female voice from behind me spoke.  
  
I spun around to see a woman, who also looked about 20. She had blonde hair that fell to her waist, crystal blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and pale ivory skin. She looked too nice to be a pirate. I was already suspicious.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "Don't mind him. I'm Maya Fujikage. I'm sure we can be friends."   
  
Everything was somehow... different.   
  
"Where am I!? What happened!?"  
  
Kenji opened his mouth but Maya was the first to answer. "You're in an underground building in Tokyo, especially made for pirates, thieves, or robbers. What happened? You fell into a trap set by pirate hunters. They're everywhere in the woods. That's the most expected place for a pirate or thief to hide."  
  
Kenji was the next to speak.   
  
"There was some boy calling after you. I've seen him before... Tenchi Masaki. You know him?"  
  
That name... was familiar... but I still had no idea who it was.  
  
"Not that I know of..."  
  
Kenji patted me on the head and walked out of the room.   
  
"Perfect..."  
  
  
*******  
Waaa... I know it was short and not so good. Sorry! I kind of rushed. Next chapter will be better. And I'll try to get it up tomorrow = ). 


	3. Unwanted Loving

Author's note: This chapter actually has no point. Wait... it kind of does. It introduces a new setting, an idea of the plot, and a familiar character. But it's not written so good x_X Next chapter will be better... yeah. *^^()*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo!. It belongs to it's rightful creators.  
  
--This is from Ryoko's POV (Point of view)--  
*********************  
  
Golden Eyes  
  
****  
Chapter 2 : Unwanted Loving  
****  
  
As Kenji left the room, Maya placed her hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Kenji is a ladies' man. He's always trying to catch the next woman's attention, and trust me, he has a date every night. I'd watch out if I were you. Giving your precious Tenchi for him up? That could be the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"What do you mean? Tenchi? I have no idea who he is..." I was puzzled.  
  
"You really don't know, do you?"  
  
"I don't, okay!"  
  
Maya handed me a small, silver key, and then she followed after Kenji.  
  
"What's this for...?"  
  
"Your room. Number 102."  
  
My room? Thoughts rushed through my aching head. Where did I belong? Here? Did I have a home? I had no idea. I felt like I could explode.  
  
Getting onto my feet, I walked out of the room in search of the place where I was expected to stay.  
  
The moment that I opened the door, a blast of voices surprised me. In front of me was a huge hall, with hundreds of people, rushing all over the place. Some were teens, some adults, and even children. I pushed through the crowd, asking for directions to my room. It was hopeless. Every word I spoke was answered with a hiss or scowl. I wandered further, and eventually I came to a room numbered 100. Direct across from it was a room numbered 101. However, 102 was no where in sight. I wandered down the corridor, and at the very end stood 102 in big, silver print on a stone door.  
  
I unlocked the door, and peeked in. The room was enormous! The floor was covered with pink carpet, that was as soft as a pillow. the walls were plain white, decorated with paintings from various artists. A queen bed stood a few meters away from the door. It was decked with red cotton sheets, black satin sheets, and red heart and black moon pillows. In one corner stood a jacuzzi, filled with bubbles and steaming hot water, and another door, supposedly leading to a bathroom besides it. A television was placed on a wooden table, surrounded with black and red roses, and a gray couch was placed along a wall.  
  
Slowly stepping in, I couldn't help but think, 'Is this my room...?'  
  
My thoughts were cut off by a slam.   
  
I spun around to see Kenji, leaning on the door. He grinned at me and commented, "So how do you like it?"  
  
"I can't believe it's... it's mine."  
  
Kenji walked towards me and put one of his arms around my waist. He leaned forwards and whispered, "I know a way you can thank me."  
  
I backed away. He came closer. I kept on backing away, until I eventually bumped on the rim of something hard, and...  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
I fell into the warm water of the jacuzzi.  
  
"Now you've got the idea." Kenji stepped in besides me, even though he was fully clothed, as I was.  
  
"No. No!!! I haven't got any ideas. Please... please... leave me alone..."  
  
He wouldn't listen. Kenji leaned in again for a kiss. Just as I felt his lips touch mine, the door flew open.  
  
Maya... thank goodness... Maya!!!  
  
"Ohhhhh! I didn't want to disturb you two. Sorry about that. I'll just be leav-"  
  
"No Maya! Stay! He can go... he wasn't meant to be here in the first place, anyway."  
  
"I see. Kenji, playing your games again? How many times have I warned you. Your reputation could be ruined."  
  
"Ahhhhhh... what? Being boss isn't all that wonderful as it looks. I like to have fun sometimes."  
  
So Kenji was the boss of the corperation...  
  
"Fun with poor, innocent girls like her?" Maya raised a brow.   
  
"I'm not poor and innocent, thank you!"   
  
I hate being called a poor, little girl.  
  
Kenji smirked. "She's got the idea."   
  
He turned to me and stroked my face. "Ryoko... you're different. Why don't you become my co-head? We'll be like a king and a queen."  
  
I wonder what I do sometimes.  
  
I spit in his face... directly in his eye.  
  
Kenji ducked under water for a minute, then rose and stepped out of the jacuzzi.   
  
"You've got an attitude. It just makes me want you more. Now I have something to work on."  
  
He left the room, leaving me staring in awe.  
  
Maya's voice broke my state of surprise. "Don't worry. Kenji is just that type. Normally he's not as determined, but lucky you, he wants you, and only you."   
  
"But I don't want him."  
  
"You want Tenchi right?"  
  
"TELL ME WHO TENCHI IS!!!" I was outraged. I stepped out of the jacuzzi, grabbed a towel, and tried to dry my soaked clothing.  
  
"I don't think I can do that."  
  
"Great. I don't have a home, I don't have any clothes, any food, any ANYTHING. To make it all better, there is some psycho man trying to get me to be his 'queen'."  
  
I felt like hurting someone... like breaking something... like screaming so loud that the world could hear my fury.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and a woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes appeared before me.  
  
"Ryoko... is that you?" 


End file.
